


Coincidences

by bananacosmicgirl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark had harboured many fantasies about what Lex might do with his face in Clark's lap  but throwing up was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

## Coincidences

by cosmic

<http://www.cosmicuniverse.net>

* * *

This fic was inspired by one of the challenges for the CLex Fest 7th wave. That wave has long since ended and so I'm just going to post this... 

* * *

Clark Kent had harboured many fantasies about what Lex Luthor might do with his face in Clark's lap - but throwing up was _not_ one of them. 

"Lex, I think you may just be a little bit drunk," Clark said, wincing as the smell of vomit reached his nostrils. 

"I dunno what you're talkin' about," Lex slurred, looking up at Clark, his eyes unfocused and vomit still around his mouth. 

"Eurgh, get up," Clark said, shaking his head and standing up himself. He grabbed Lex in his armpits and hoisted him to his feet. Lex was barely standing on his own; he was swaying unsteadily from side to side, his eyelids closing every few seconds, only to be hastily opened again. 

"Clark, I didn't know you had a twin," he mumbled, before losing his balance completely and falling into Clark's embrace. 

Again, Clark thought that he'd dreamed about Lex in his arms a great many times, but being passed out from drinking far too much had never been part of any of the scenarios. 

"I will _so_ not envy your hang over tomorrow," he mumbled, before picking Lex up easily, as though he weighted nothing at all. 

He placed Lex on Clark's bed and pulled the covers over him, after taking his shoes off and wiping his mouth. He had a feeling that trying to wake Lex to get him to wash his teeth would be futile, and as such, Clark didn't even try. Instead he changed into his flannel pyjamas and climbed over Lex to lie down. He tried to ignore the smell surrounding Lex; even after the quick wipe-off, Lex still smelled strongly of alcohol. 

"What in the world made you do this to yourself, Lex?" Clark wondered, reaching out to touch Lex's cheek, but stopping just before his hand made contact. His hand hoovered for a moment, before he pulled back and lay down to sleep himself. Sleep was a long time in coming, however, because Clark wouldn't let his eyes close long enough for him to fall asleep - after all, one of his long-time dreams had been fulfilled tonight, even if it wasn't the way he'd hoped. 

He had Lex Luthor in his bed. 

* * *

Morning came and Clark, unsurprisingly, awoke first. He'd been awake several times already, as he was unused to sleeping with anyone else in the same bed. It was an embarrassing thought, really, to be twenty-five years old - a grown-up in everyone's eyes - and still not be used to sleeping with anyone else. 

Lex on the other hand, had slept like the dead - at one point, Clark had been afraid that he actually had died; he was so still - and hadn't moved an inch all night. He was snoring lightly, his mouth half-open, when Clark woke. 

"Sleeping Beauty," Clark muttered, but his tone was fond. He levitated off the bed to avoid waking Lex up, but realized that he needn't have worried. Lex didn't so much as stirr. 

Clark went through his morning ritual with coffee - two cups of it with a hefty amount of sugar - and some unhealthy cereal for breakfast, then a quick change into slacks and a button-up shirt. He was glad that it was a Saturday and he was off from work, since he didn't fancy calling The Daily Planet's editor-in-cheif, Perry White, and tell him he was sick or some other lie. 

It being weekend didn't mean he didn't have work to do, of course, and after eating his so-called breakfast, Clark sat down by his laptop to finish typing up two of the stories he'd promised Perry before today's deadline. 

When the clock chimed eleven and Lex still hadn't made an appearance, Clark stood up from his computer and peeked into the bedroom. Lex was still lying in the same position that he'd been in hours earlier. Clark smiled to himself and shook his head. He had Lex Luthor in his bed. 

Still smiling, Clark went around the kitchen and put together a plate with foods and drinks that hopefully wouldn't cause Lex to throw up again. He knocked on the door before entering the bedroom without an invitation, as Lex was still sleeping. 

The plate was placed gently on the nightstand and Clark kneeled next to the bed. He shook Lex lightly. At first, Lex didn't react, but after a more harsh shake, he groaned and his head fell to the side. Two bleary, blood-shot eyes opened to look hazily at Clark. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Clark grinned at him. 

"Mrgph," Lex said, squeezing his eyes shut and draping one arm over his face. 

"What? I didn't catch what you said," said Clark, thoroughly enjoying watching Lex in pain - the pain was, after all, self-inflicted. 

"Go `way," Lex mumbled, face still hidden by the pale arm. 

Clark smiled gently at him, though Lex couldn't see it. "No," he said. "I have some water for you, if you'd like. And coffee, and painkillers." 

"Painkillers," said Lex. 

"But then you have to eat," Clark said. "Can't take them on an empty stomach." 

"Okay, scratch the painkillers," Lex said, removing his arm from his face in favor of looking at Clark. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, you sadist?" 

"Yes, very much," Clark said and continued, "I especially loved the part where you threw up all over me." 

Lex groaned again. "I'm never drinking again." 

"Right," Clark said. He reached for the glass of water standing on the nightstand. "Here, drink. I think it'll make your throat feel better. And maybe make your mouth smell better." 

Lex winced at his words and drank obediently, barely raising his head from the bed. "You're being awfully nice to me, considering the way I acted towards you yesterday." 

"You mean how whiny and unhappy you were?" Clark asked, cocking his head to the side. "I was going to ask you yesterday, but you weren't sober enough to understand my question, so-- why were you in a digny bar, drinking far more than necessary, on a regular Friday night?" 

Lex closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I was-- lonely." 

"Alcohol isn't the way to make loneliness go away," Clark said, sounding suddenly like his mother. 

"Yes, yes, I know," Lex snapped, then winced. Clark figured that the hangover Lex had wouldn't allow him any sudden moves or noises in quite a while. 

"But even if you _were_ lonely, why didn't you drink at home instead - I'm sure that huge apartment of yours has its own bar, right?" It was a long time since Clark had been at Lex's apartment, but he was sure that somewhere in it, the younger Luthor had some of the most expensive, rare liquor in the world. It was just part of who Lex was. 

Lex shrugged, the movement very, very small but still noticeable since his body otherwise was completely still. 

Clark shook his head, not understanding Lex's reasoning. Then again, that had happened quite often when they were younger and as such, he didn't mind too much. 

A few minutes later, Clark left the bedroom, as Lex had fallen asleep again. He felt happier than he had in a long time. 

* * *

Late that afternoon, Lex finally left the bed. Clark had been in there several times during the day with a very light breakfast - crackers and a half a cup of coffee - then several re-fills of water and an offer of dinner. 

"I think I'll take you up on that dinner-offer now," Lex said. His wrinkled clothes and the dark shadows beneath his eyes made him look very different from the high-society businessman that usually appeared on the frontpages of the country's newspapers. 

Clark smiled at him. "Feeling better?" 

"Not particularly," Lex said, rubbing his temples, "but I felt it was time to get up." 

Clark's grin widened. "So what would you like for dinner? A bloody steak, sauce and potatoes, perhaps?" 

Lex made a face at him. "You're enjoying my misery far too much." 

"Indeed," Clark said, "but I think I've earned it." 

A small but honest smile passed across Lex's features. "Definitely." 

Their eyes met for a few moments too long, before Clark looked away, his cheeks heating up. They hadn't seen each other in years - it wouldn't do for Lex to find out just how much Clark had missed him in that time. At least not yet. 

They ate dinner - pasta, a light sauce and some vegetables - while chatting idly, conversing about each other's jobs and what they'd been doing in the last six years, since they saw each other the last time. They didn't touch on any deeper, tougher subjects; they kept to light and easy conversation. When the dishes had been washed and put away, they sat down by the tv and watched the news. 

"Aren't you suppsed to be working?" Clark asked suddenly, realizing that though he had the weekends off, the owner of LexCorp most likely didn't. 

Lex shrugged non-committingly. "I told my secretary I might not come in today," he said. "She'll take messages for me and call me if there's an emergency. Which, obviously, there hasn't been." 

"Oh," Clark said, watching Lex for a few more seconds before returning his attention to the tv. The day had been thankfully calm, world-emergency-wise as well, thankfully. The news running on the tv didn't have anything of interest to report, so after a few more minutes of lazy watching, Clark turned it off. 

An uncertain silence descended as Clark and Lex looked at each other and then away. 

"I've missed you," Clark said finally. "I've been meaning to contact you ever since I moved here, but--" 

He trailed off, not quite knowing why he hadn't gone through with his plans of contacting Lex. He supposed that the feelings he'd realized he had for Lex was part of the reason, but he wasn't about to tell Lex that. 

"I've missed you too, Clark," Lex said suddenly, looking up from his hands. "I didn't mean for our friendship to disolve like it did - the company took up more time than I thought they would. I-- I'm sorry." 

Clark stared at him, though Lex didn't notice because he was studying his hands again. He was behaving very un-Lex-like, Clark thought. Lex apologizing to him? That was definitely something that didn't happened every day. 

He reached out and squeezed Lex's hand briefly. "Apology accepted, if you accept mine." 

"I do," Lex said, lifting his eyes to meet Clark's again. 

Clark's hand on Lex's burned and the air was suddenly filled with buzzling electricity. 

"Lex, I--" Clark began, but he didn't get any further, because suddenly his mouth was covered by Lex's. Lex's lips were soft, but not gentle, as they crashed against Clark's. Clark, completely in shock over what was happening, didn't answer Lex's advance at first, but as his brain registered just how real this was, he began to kiss back. Lex licked along Clark's lower lip, tasting almost hungrily, and Clark opened his mouth to allow Lex's hot tongue inside. Clark had no idea of how long they explored each others' mouths, but suddenly they broke apart, both panting. Clark wasn't sure of who'd pulled back and he didn't really care. 

"Wow," he breathed, his eyes wide open. As the world came back into focus around him, he grinned widely. "I sure am glad you happened to pick my favorite bar to get drunk at." 

A slow smile spread over Lex's features. "It might have been more than a coincidence that I happened to pick that bar," he said smugly. 

That night, when Lex's face was in Clark's lap, it was just like Clark had imagined in his many fantasies. 


End file.
